


A Five Headshot Bet

by phrixa



Category: Call of Duty
Genre: Boys Being Boys, M/M, Short & Sweet, blow job?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 13:13:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9493031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phrixa/pseuds/phrixa
Summary: Some of the Ghosts are waiting for their next mission, so Merrick decides a bet that involves blow jobs would be a good way to pass the time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~~! I'm really excited to share a short snippet of two my favorites today (Keegan x Logan)! I got inspired to write this little scene so I was able to bust it out this morning and I'm so glad I did because not only do I like it but I get to share it with you guys too!
> 
> An update on my other story (Second Chances), if you by chance were curious. I unfortunately don't know when I'll update that one, I've lost my inspiration for that story and I can't bring myself to finish it up. At least not at the moment, I'm not going to totally write it off. I can still see myself going back and finishing it but I don't want to keep anyones hopes up ;A; It just got way too long and I didn't like how it had started to turn out so ahh, I'm sorry! I can however, see myself writing yet another fic of those two (shorter though) in the future :D 
> 
> But, good news if you like this pairing :) I'm actually writing a much longer fic with these two. It will probably be about 20-25k words (I'm at 15k now). It is actually an AU inspired by a manga I read recently. (Hint: It's a Boss/Bodyguard AU) This time I'm going to write the entire story and then upload it, I think that will let me make the story better and not torture anyone with an incomplete story :O
> 
> Anyway~ Hope you like this little snippet <3 Stay awesome guys!

The ‘Ghosts’ were setup in a sad crumbling building overlooking a stadium full of Rorke’s men. Keegan was proned with a sniper rifle at the edge of a broken wall looking down into the stadium. Logan was next to him, spotting for the older man. Merrick, Ajax and Grim were behind them discussing strategies, occasionally, but mainly just fucking around as the five men waited on the others to meet up with them.

“… and then we have Keegan, the wild card. Sitting, waiting, for his prey.” Merrick started, as if he was narrating for a show on Animal Planet “So eager to pounce. So eager to get right up in that fight,” then his tone turned to teasing “He’s just gonna fuck em up or get fucked. Either one, I’m sure our man, Keegan, would be ready for it. Just bend over and…” Merrick cooed behind them then laughed. The other two men by him joined in.

Logan turned to Keegan beside him who looked like he hadn’t heard a word.

“You’re just gonna take that?” Logan asked incredulously “You’d kick my ass if I said anything like that!” He pouted.

Keegan glanced over to the younger man without moving his head, which was still tucked against his sniper rifle.

“What? You want me to kick his ass?”

There was the slightest hint of mirth in his tone but Logan could barely pick it up.

“Tch— well, yeah!” Logan turned to the men behind him who were hooting and hollering about this and that. Joking around with each other. 

“Hmph.” Keegan gave a half smile under his mask but Logan didn’t notice.

“Keegan, man,” Merrick walked over to the two proned men. “I’m thinking we need to spice things up a bit.”

Keegan didn’t respond, acting as if his superior wasn’t talking to him. Merrick crouched to Keegan’s right side as Logan looked up at the other man in curiosity. 

“I’m thinking we should place a bet” Merrick smiled knowingly. 

“What’s the bet?” Keegan inquired but seemed uninterested.

“Five headshots, with the silencer attached of course, we don’t want to give our position up just yet but let’s see if we can get this party started.”

“And if he gets the five headshots?” Logan asked incredibly interested.

“You give him a blow job” Merrick grinned.

“WHAT?” Logan exclaimed, “Why do I have to?”

“Because you’re the youngest.”

“So? You’re making the bet, it should be you.”

“Mmm, no I don’t think so.” Another smile came from the commanding officer, and then he acted like he was thinking pensively “I could make it an order, you know.”

“You wouldn’t” Logan stated aghast.

Merrick heartedly laughed, “No I wouldn’t. But what do you say?”

“Well, what if he doesn’t get the five headshots?”

“He gives you a blow job.” Merrick mouth twisted, completely amused.

Logan opened his mouth to respond, then closed it again actually thinking about that prospect. 

“So, Keegan what do you say?” Merrick clapped the man on the back. 

Logan looked at the man beside him his heart suddenly twitched in his chest. Keegan looked like he hadn’t even paid attention to the conversation that was going around him but he turned his head to look at Logan for a moment. Logan couldn’t tell what the man was thinking; which was a usual occurrence as the man almost always had his mask covering most his face. 

“Ok.” He replied.

Logan took in a gulp of air and a wave of nervous adrenaline coursed through him. He did not expect the man to actually agree to this.

“Alright! Nice!” Merrick grinned, but Logan and Keegan were still just staring at each other. Keegan’s expression was unreadable whereas Logan looked like a scared deer in headlights. 

“When you’re ready Keegan, go for men who won’t rouse suspicion.” Merrick added.

“Mmm.” Keegan acknowledged, then turned to look down the sights of his weapon cradled beside him. Logan watched as a deep breath rose and fell from Keegan’s chest. Then he pulled the trigger. Even with the silencer, the gun gave a crack in the air. Both Logan and Merrick whipped their heads towards the stadium below bringing up their scopes so they could see the men Keegan was firing at.

“That’s one” Merrick smiled. 

Another crack.

“That’s two.”

Crack.

“That’s three.”

A moment passed as Keegan readjusted his scope.

Crack.

“That’s four.” Merrick’s voice was filled with excitement. While Logan felt his hands go sweaty and his heart start pounding. He didn’t even get this nervous when they were getting shot at from all sides, with no apparent escape and only one clip left. The idea of having to go down on Keegan was ten times as scary as that and then some.

Crack.

“Woo! That’s five! I knew you could do it, man.” Merrick clapped Keegan’s shoulder hooting and hollering. Logan looked at the older man anxiously his heart straining against his ribs. Keegan made some adjustments to his rifle then laid it down as he looked to Logan whose face went white beneath the black paint spread across it. “You gotta pay up, Logan.” Merrick laughed.

Logan groaned pulling a hand down his face. Keegan rose without a word and headed out of the blown out room to go down the stairs, a place with a bit more privacy obviously. Logan reluctantly got up himself. He glared at his commanding officer who was stifling a laugh while looking at the young man.

Logan mouthed ‘I fucking hate you’ as he walked past him to follow Keegan. His steps seemed to get slower and slower as he neared the other man who was leaning against the wall in a room a few levels down.

“Uh…” Logan muttered as he approached the older man. Keegan just watched him, arms crossed, as he approached, not saying anything. Why did the man have to be some damn quiet all the time?

Logan slowly got down to his knees before him and with his head hanging dejectedly started to undo Keegan’s belt, his hands shaking. His hands never shook! Yet here he was, as if he was a virgin. Well, he was technically a virgin to giving head so the hand shaking shouldn’t have been that much of a surprise.

As he undid the zipper, hands gripped his wrists impeding his progress. Logan looked up to see what was the problem. Keegan had pulled off his mask and Logan got to see the entirety of the mans face, even if it was still covered by black and white paint he had to admit he was handsome. 

“Get up.” Keegan commanded. Logan obliged instantly, although it was a little tricky with his wrists still held captive. As soon as he straightened, Keegan stepped forward closing the little distance between them and pressed his lips against Logan’s own. Logan gasped against the older mans lips in surprise. Logan was too shocked to return the kiss, not that he necessarily would want to (would he?), but then he felt Keegan’s tongue against his lips and a quick nip at his bottom lip. He could instantly tell this man would be a good kisser if Logan could snap out of the shock he was in. 

And just like that Keegan stepped away and released his wrists. He pulled his mask back on and smiled beneath it at Logan’s expression of sheer confusion. 

“That’ll do, kid.” Keegan simply said, a happiness in his voice Logan noticed. He watched as Keegan left the room and went to return to the other men. Logan shook himself out of his frozenness and followed. 

When the two men returned, Merrick and the other men were yapping and laughing. Making fun of Logan, asking Keegan how it was, wondering why it only took a few seconds…

Logan watched as Keegan walked up to Merrick and punched him. Not as hard as he would an enemy but hard enough to knock him off balance. 

“What?” Merrick gripped his jaw, a laugh still in his voice. Keegan continued the assault and Merrick went to defend himself. The two fought on the ground for several minutes before both bodies were heaving with heavy breaths, exhausted. Despite Merrick’s size advantage it was apparent that Keegan had won. 

Keegan rose from where he straddled Merrick, who was splayed against the ground laughing and gasping for air. Logan watched as Keegan made his way back over to him. Logan’s breath hitched as he the older man approached him, unsure if he was next. 

“I kicked his ass. Are you happy now?”

Logan’s expression must’ve looked incredibly dumb, but he couldn’t believe it. Keegan just stood in front of him, his chest rising and falling with heavy breaths from the recent exertion.

“Uh, uh… yes?” Logan finally responded, unsure of what he should actually say, his brain had stopped working minutes ago anyway.

“Good.” 

Logan saw the way Keegan’s eyes crinkled from a smile he must’ve had underneath his mask. He couldn’t help but smile back.


End file.
